Revival of Harry James Potter
by The.Girl.In.Black
Summary: After the war everybody is back to Hogwarts for their 7th year. but something is wrong with Potter as he is steadily shunning everyone around. Draco intends to find out what the problem is and help Potter if he can. .no slash.just freindship. RW/HG HP/LL
1. Chapter 1

Summary: after the war everybody is back to Hogwarts for their 7th year. but something is wrong with Potter as he is steadily edging towards suicide. Draco intends to find out what the problem is and help Potter if he & Harry friendship. LUNA/HARRY. RON/HERMIONE . ..

DISCLAIMER. it all belongs to J K Rowling.

* * *

><p>Draco turned around a corner and ran into one Harry James Potter. "watch it, Potter!"<p>

Harry just hung his head and kept moving. Draco stared at the Gryffindor's back with thoughtfulness. Ever since the war had ended and they had come back to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year potter had been like this.

Dull.

Quiet.

Boring.

And most of all unhappy. No, more than unhappy he was going shallow. It was a bit like survivor's guilt, Draco mused. But this was not the worst part. The worst part began when whole of Gryffindor house and lately whole Hogwarts was catching on with their savior's situation .they were all eager to help but in their eagerness they were doing more harm than good. He was shunning human society more and more.

At breakfast and during classes he could catch Hermione and Weasley throwing fearful glances at potter. He seemed detached to them even. His friendship and frankness to them all seemed like a part of the past. And also his rivalry and dueling with Draco.

Nothing revived the boy who lived; nothing distracted him from his thoughts and losses. The only time they saw him relaxed and smiling was when he was around his godson, teddy. He remained quiet all the time. After the battle he had not made up with the Weasley girl as everyone had thought. Well, Draco drew a deep breath, something needed to be done.

* * *

><p>HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Potter!"<p>

Harry didn't stop on his way to breakfast. He didn't even seem to have noticed that someone was calling him. Draco cursed under his breath. He had been waiting for the git to come out of his ruddy tower for a quarter of an hour now. The Gryffindors shot him wary glances as they filed past him. He nodded towards Granger and Weasley. Hermione smiled a small smile and then dragged her feet towards the great hall. Harry came after everyone had gone.

He looked as messy as always. His hair as unkempt as the very first day Draco had seen him. His eyes had huge bags under them and his robes flung oddly about him. He was going scrawny. Draco held his breath. Through the years he had come to respect this man. This stupid brave git. This wallowing idiot!

"oi Harry!"

Potter turned when Malfoy laid a hand on his shoulder and jerked him back. No fight. No recognition in his clear green eyes. "Harry?" Malfoy asked a little tentatively. Harry just shrugged in return and made to walk away.

"HARRY BLODDY POTTER!"

Harry stopped in his tracks. Been a while since Malfoy used that tone with him. And as much as Malfoy detested it he didn't want to use that tone with potter. Like the way he looked, all one had to do was to poke a finger on his chest and he would break. Yes, he looked that fragile.

"What, Malfoy?"

"What is your bloody problem, Potter? Would you stop MOPING already?"

Harry winced "none of your BLOODY business Malfoy"

"Hell its my business! I thought you were supposed to be the savior, well, look around you. The whole school is falling apart because the scarhead here doesn't feel like being happy!"

"Don't talk to me about what people want of me!" harry snapped. A look of annoyance flitting his features. "I did what was asked of me okay? Now leave me the hell alone!"

He walked away. Malfoy seethed. How dare he?

"Yes do that Potter, walk away. Because that exactly how you deal with your little guilts and your fears"

Harry stopped again but now when he turned his face was contorted with rage.

"I said I did what was asked of me! I killed not one many persons. I – people died for me! They loved me, and they died for me. And I am freaking alive when I don't want to take another breath! You think I can't see how everybody is reacting to me? Well I do Malfoy!" he spit the name out I spite "all my life I had this sword hung over my head. I had to die or be the murderer. I accepted it okay? I accepted it that is why I walked to my own death in the forbidden forest that night. Your mother saw me, didn't she? Or she didn't tell her pampered little son about the more horrifying details as to how your dark lord crucioed me after he killed me! I accepted the idea of my death, I even welcomed it. It would have been a relief, but I came back! Why? For you, all of you! I was better off dead but i chose to live a long miserable life so the world could be at peace. And now that you have your peace, leave me to mine!"

Draco stood petrified. He never imagined Potter had so much contempt so much despair in him. He thought that if he could make him talk a little he would eventually come around. After taking a deep breath he looked around in the deserted corridor, potter was long gone. Thinking very fast, Draco left to look for Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>hello everyone please please review . .. look at that little speech bubble down there? click on it.<p> 


	2. Harry

**Disclaimer: it all belongs to JK Rowling.**

Harry knew he was irrational and selfish to say the least. He ate alone, didn't talk to his friends. He knew he was hurting his friends but that did not stop the fact that he was hurting too. After the war, something had broken inside him, but he knew it was just a phase. He knew he would come out of it and he did not need ay help doing that.

He wanted to pull this on his own.

He wanted to tell everybody to leave him alone, to assure them that he was going to be fine. That he would emerge from this phase of darkness as good as knew. But nobody understood that. Not even Hermione. Despite what every body thought he was paying attention to things around him, he could feel his friends morale falling down.

But for once in his life he wanted to be alone.

Utterly alone.

He had to think about things to make decisions upon which his future life depended. He needed time, no body grasped the gravity of situation, or they did grasp it but they harried him.

They did not understand that he had gone 17 on 40. He was a man now. With much to think about much plans to lay out. And before that, for the last time he wanted to be the irresponsible kid, the one who threw tantrums in Dumbledore' s office and who asked Sirius stupid questions and who looked at Tonks with fascination and very same one who got murderously irritated when Colin Creevey took his pictures.

He missed them all. But, despite the common belief, he was not contemplating suicide. He h=just wanted to be alone and he wanted to be a teen aged boy.

A boy who acted impulsively and messed things up and then looked at Hermione with puppy eyes so that she would clear up the mess. The very same one who laughed with Ron when Hermione went on and on about spew, who looked amused when Neville blabbered about his mimblus mimbletonia. And the one who felt a vibe when near Luna Lovegood.

He smiled to himself, and yes, he still smiled. If he can laugh at good jokes than he can smile every once in a while too. And then he remembered his confrontation with Malfoy the day before. The smile vanished. The blond almost sounded worried for him.

But Malfoy was not the issue now, sure he had erupted at Malfoy like a volcano but everybody knew he had a fierce temper. Here he was looking for quiet and peace and there goes Malfoy screaming down his neck_. I am getting a little too long to settle, I think. _

And that was true. And when he said those things to Malfoy the day before, that was true too.

He had lived for other people for far too long. And yes when he was at that strange place with Dumbledore at what looked like king's cross he could have, as Dumbledore so eloquently put it, _gone on._ But he didn't. If he had he would have been with his parents, his godfathers and Remus and Tonks. But he did not go. For the wizarding world.

Was it really so much to ask for to be left alone until he found it in himself to be with people again. He had been _dead_, for crying out loud. Dead, and came back to life. Why couldn't people understand it. And since when did Malfoy start being worried bout me. And then there was of course Hermione and Ron and Ginny and Neville and Luna. Well_, time to set things right._

_Im a vampire and your reviews are my blood. So keep me alive. Review . ._


	3. Chapter 3

so here is chapter 3. i know you are probably waiting for Harry's suicide. actually i started it out as a dark Harry , but then i had a change of heart,i know it was bad of me, but i just _could not_ vision Harry as the type to go kill themselves because life turned tough or when the worst came and went, leaving scars on his mind. so Harry is just disturbed, his freinds think he is going to commit suicide but he really is stronger than that. so hope you like it. and review. thank you for reading.

Ana

* * *

><p>DISCALIMER: no nothing belongs to me because my name is not J K Rowling, and i certainly am not the creator of Harry Potter or that brilliant to invent it. so don't sue me.<p>

* * *

><p>A parchment lay open between Draco and Hermione. And on it were scribbled three names. Three vastly different and disparate names.<p>

_Teddy Lupin_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco was all for having two names on the parchment but Hermione glared daggers if he even mentioned removing his name. The sight of his name was both elevating and also irritating.

...

That day after his confrontation with Potter he marched into The Great Hall, up to the Gryffindor table, surprising the hell out of almost everybody and at Granger's head. She looked up at him questioningly.

'Mind talking to me Granger?"

She kept silent but looked at him curiously, waiting for him to speak.

"Somewhere a bit more private?" he gritted his teeth. Was she unaware of the attention they were attracting? Who can talk anything in this gossiping hell?

"And why can't you just talk to her here?" Weasel butted in.

"Like I said. Privacy." Draco spat.

Weasley looked like he was about to interrupt again when finally Hermione spoke up, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"That's all right, Ron. But you" she turned to Draco "you better make it quick, i have a History Of Magic in 15 minutes"

"Would it kill you to miss Binn's _one_ lecture, Granger?"

Her eyes became slits "I thought you wanted to discuss in private"

Getting her hint, Draco turned on his heels and stalked out of the hall, she followed him quietly. On his way out he saw Potter sitting quietly on the Ravenclaw table, by that Lovegood girl. And to Draco's wonder he was talking to her.

Not roaring, not complaining, _talking_ to her. Albeit it looked like most of the conversation came from her side but still, he was polite enough to listen to her. Weird.

Opening the door to an empty classroom, he waited for Granger to walk in. after that he locked the room, put on a secrecy charm and turned to her who still had her eyes narrowed at him

"what was that about?" she asked.

" Potter"

"what?"

" I want to talk about Potter. And you are the only person in this school who is nearly as intelligent as me and—"

" was that an indirect compliment, Malfoy?"

" oh well, you are_ the_ most intelligent person in school, happy? Now can we move on to something more . . . _not childish_?"

" now that the primary fact is established, please do." She smirked.

Draco sighed. He must be mad to even think that he, Potter's long term enemy, was concerned about him and willing to do something about it. Also the fact that he was talking to Granger without once muttering the word, not that he said it now anyways. He had no wish to get landed in Azkaban.

" look we all know that Potter is not faring well after the, well you know. And as much of a git I look, actually I take that thought back, I _don't_ look like a git, rather feel like one, the point is that idiot saved my life, not once but twice, and now that he needs help, I want to settle the score." He finished with a sigh. He had been sighing a lot lately, he noted.

Granger had the indecency to looked amused. Of all things, _amused._

"What is so funny, granger?"

"Nothing is funny of course. I'm just glad that you and Harry are finally looking beyond the appearances, if you know what I mean. And so happy that you are suddenly talking so mature."

"It was difficult to not be mature after what we went through."

Her face darkened.

"You are right. And Harry went through a lot."

"Exactly. So my plan is to launch a plan to make a plan for his revival."

"Why don't we forget the word _plan_ and go with the flow"

"What exactly do you mean?"

"We will do this the scientific way. First we need to find out why has Harry changed so much, shut up, and then who has influence over him, close your mouth, and then to use those people for his revival, as you so rightly put it."

"We need to find out why he has _changed_? Are you insane Granger?"

"Maybe, a little bit." She said haughtily. "But if you want to work with me, deal with my insanity or I'm out."

"And leave Potter like that?"

"Well as it happens I know him a lot better than you do. Harry is a lot stronger than you think. And he has emerged from things far worse than this. Okay so, not worse, but he will manage it. I trust him."

"Yeah in all this cheesy trust, Potter might actually commit suicide but oh, you trust him. Isn't that a comfort?"

Granger actually paled at his snide remark.

"You think he is going to. . . no Harry is far braver than that!"

"Honestly Granger, what do you think he is , a god or something? He is a freaking human! He feels like the rest of us. Look, I tried to talk to him this morning, you saw me, all he did was go you-don't-understand-I'm-so-grieved-I-want-to-die on me. How normal do you think that is. As far as I know Potter is a quiet one."

She raised her eyebrows but then after an arched brow from him, sighed and humbled. After all he was a Slytherin, and nobody defeated Slytherins at conjuring smirks and sarcastic looks. Gryffindors had their roars and all that stuff, _stick to that_, Malfoy thought.

"All right so what do you suggest we do? Apart from making and launching plans." She added.

"Let's just observe for now how he behaves around people close to him and take notes."

She rolled her eyes at his antics. He was really serious about this settling the score thing. "fine, I'll let you know when to meet me in the Room of Requirement." She turned to go.

"Oh and Granger? You just missed Binn's class." He smirked.

…

" Malfoy?" Granger had the audacity to shake his shulder.

"what?" he barked.

Her eyes narrows instantly. " look I don't like it more than you. But this is for Harry who means a lot to me, and since you want to be on equal terms with him again, just try not to let your attention wander off, okay?"

"Are you suggesting Granger that you are doing all the work here?"

"Oh shut up with the competition! It was I who found out about Teddy and you, didn't I?"

"So observant of you, Granger. And no, I do not come in the list of people to whom Potter lays his heart out."

"But he did talk – he yelled at you. He doesn't do that around me or Ron or Ginny or anyone any more. Teddy is his godson, dear to him through Tonks and Remus. Luna, well I feel something between them. But you, you have a place too."

"No I don't Granger, stop suggesting or even hinting at a friendship between me and Potter. That is not possible. Ever"

"I'm not hinting at friendship I'm speaking of rivalry, of enmity, of petty competition of curse flinging. You are his nemesis In every sense of the world, sure his life has a place for you."

"All right I'm convinced. That you are not going to leave me alone on that fact. So we got the list, what now?'

She got all bright-eyed then. "Now comes the real fun, now we can do the real thing. The Plan For The Revival of Harry James Potter begins, as of this moment."

Draco rolled his eyes. Trust the over-excited witch to over- exaggerate the importance of their task.

"Now listen very closely Malfoy, this is a vey important mission we are on. Here," she handed him a galleon, and he understood at once. A galleon with a protean charm excellent if you wanted to keep your time of your meetings discreet. "When around Harry, try your best to look like you just swallowed a slug. He is tired of admirers, he will turn to you, and then you will do. Exactly. As. I. Tell. You. To."

Draco felt his heart sinking. What had he gotten himself into?

"Right" he agreed meekly.

"Right then, I will leave now. I'll let you know when to meet gain."

She winked at his galleon." Oh and Malfoy, there is no need to look like you swallowed a slug _now_. Do that around Harry."

She flitted out of the room, apparently very pleased with herself. Which was quite enough to begin with. She was elevated as she walked away to the tower; she was actually _doing_ something about Harry's situation. This is what Harry must have felt when we started Dumbledore's Army.

Draco Malfoy in the other hand was having second thoughts about the settling of score thing. This is what Harry must have felt when he found out about Voldemort's insistence to kill him. The impending doom.

But still, if it helped Potter, if I meant that Draco could look at his face again without remembering that he had saved Draco not only from a very painful death but also from an eternity in Azkaban, he would do anything.

Anything.

* * *

><p><em>look at that little speech bubble down there? click on it.<em>


End file.
